


Captured Birds

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Category: DCU
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Rough Sex, Shock Collars, Size Difference, Trans Damina Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Slade captures Dick and Damian. He has fun. They don't.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, slade wilson/damian wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Captured Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/gifts).



> First time writing Damian, I hope I got him right.  
> Also, a big thanks to Quil for doing some last minute editing on this, you’re a lifesaver XD

Dick wakes with a start, full body tensed and head aching. A dully coloured ceiling looks down on him, soft sheets beneath him - but it’s  _ wrong.  _ This isn’t his home. Where was he? Why is his head throbbing? 

“Mmph!”

Dick bolts up. That sound. That voice. It’s –

“Finally awake, boy?” Slade asks lazily, but Dick isn’t focused on him at all, because – Damian –  _ Damian  _ is – Slade is –

It takes a second for the sight to register, because it’s too incomprehensible, too horrifying to imagine and it  _ can’t _ be true, Dick can’t stand for it to be true, but –

He blinks, and it stays the same.

Damian is on his knees, a hand curled tight in his hair and tears eyes lit with fury, and  _ Slade’s cock in his mouth. _

Dick snarls, leaping forward, fully intent on  _ ripping Deathstroke’s throat out,  _ but he abruptly chokes, a weight on his neck pulling him back.

A collar. A  _ fucking  _ collar. 

And a bloody damned chain, tying him to the headboard. 

Slade has him  _ leashed  _ like some unruly animal, all while – while Damian is –

White hot fury burns through him. He tugs at his collar, cold metal, violently.

“Let  _ him  _ go, Slade,” he seethes, hands curling up with raw fury, frantically brushing over the collar to try to open it.

Slade laughs, low and cruel, and pulls out, letting Dick get a good look at his spit soaked cock before he gloats, “Oh you wouldn’t want to do that, boy.” He snaps his fingers, and for a spilt second, Dick is hypervigilant, eyes utterly trained on Slade to try to figure out what the hell was going on, and then -

_ Pain.  _

Violent shocks burning through his body, his neck burning the most. It  _ hurts,  _ his body spasming and doubling over with the force of it. A fucking  _ shock  _ collar. He tries not to scream, not to give Slade the satisfaction, but he only manages to grit his teeth for a few seconds before the scream is ripped out of him. There’s shame, underneath the pain, at giving in so  _ easily  _ to Slade, but it’s quickly overtaken by horror, because  _ his isn’t the only screams he hears. _

There’s one more, and as the shocks subside, he shakily raises his head again. It’s Damian, whose prone form on the floor makes his heart stutter till he spots the slight trembling, letting him know that at least his brother was still  _ alive,  _ still conscious.

But even so, Dick is  _ terrified,  _ heart beating like a rabbit and mind a whirlwind of thoughts, because fucking  _ Deathstroke the Terminator  _ has him and his brothers with him, because Slade apparently wants to  _ rape  _ his Robin, just like he had done to him all those years ago.

Oh fuck. How long had he been asleep? Had Slade already-? His eyes frantically roam, trying to spot any injuries on Damian, but there are none. If Slade fucked him, there would be bruises.

Dick would know. How many times had Slade left him broken and bloody, even when Dick had tried not to fight, to be Slade’s obedient little  _ apprentice _ ? Damn it, he thought the man was done with him. Slade is  _ supposed  _ to be done with him.

His hands clench. He can’t fight, at this point, not when Slade will hurt the other if he does. “Let him go, Slade. It’s me you want. They have nothing to do with this. I - I’ll stay, okay? You have me. You don’t need to keep him. So just let him go.”

Slade outright laughs. “Always so full of yourself, Grayson. This isn’t about you, boy. This hasn’t been about you for years. No, you lost your chance at my mercy when you  _ refused  _ me. If I were inclined to take on an apprentice at this point, I would much rather go for this one-” He kicks down Damian, who had just gotten down, making Dick let out a cry. “-than  _ you.”  _ His boot digs into the boy’s back, and for a heart stopping moment, Dick is terrified Slade will break Damian’s ribs, but Slade only lifts it away. 

His heart races. If Slade isn’t doing this for him, if he isn’t doing this to get an apprentice, then - “Who’s paying you?” A contract. It had to be.

Slade’s lips curve, as he reaches down, pulling up Damian by the hair. Damian grunts, glaring, and a twinge of anxiety goes through Dick. Why isn’t he talking, fighting? What did Slade do to himthem?

“Does it matter, boy? I’m not going to let you go. You have better things to be worrying about,” he taunts, then flicks his eyes downward, to Damian. “Open up, boy.”

Unbelievably, Damian - Damian, so ferocious and strong and proud and angry,  _ that  _ Damian - does, and Dick feels his fear build. What could Slade have possibly done to make him this way? It makes his heart ache, and as Slade brings his cock to the boy’s mouth, Dick is unable to stop himself from jerking forward, a protest and plea on his lips, only to jerk still as he feels a slight zap across his spine. That wouldn’t stop him, except for the slight flinches he sees Damian  _ also  _ give. 

Slade smirks. “No moving, Grayson. I only need  _ one  _ of you alive.”

Dick grits his teeth, and forces himself to breath. He can’t bear to look at Slade, instead eyes continuously flickering to Damian. He can’t let Damian go through this. Can’t let Damian suffer like he did. Can’t let Damian, his  _ little brother,  _ his  _ Robin,  _ get hurt like he was.

He forces himself to meet Slade’s eyes. “Slade. Please,” he begs. He would be humiliated in any other circumstance, reduced to this, but this is  _ Damian.  _ Pride has no place when it comes to him. “Please, Slade. You can - I’ll give you anything you want. But he doesn’t deserve this. He’s done nothing to you. So please, don’t -”

“Shut the fuck up,” Slade interrupts harshly. “It used to be so sweet to listen to you beg, but now it’s just  _ annoying.  _ I’ll do what I want, boy, and you have no say in it.” And then he shoves his cock right into Damian’s tiny mouth. 

Dick screams, going to jerk forward,  _ damn  _ the collar- 

-Slade’s hand curl’s around the boy’s neck-

“Come one bit closer and I’ll break his fucking neck,” Slade threatens, voice soft but carrying.

Dick forces himself to freeze. “Stop-” he breathes, like it’s like him there instead. There are tears pooling in Damian’s eyes, his tiny hands digging into Slade’s thighs ineffectually. And Dick  _ hurts,  _ because he knows how that feels, to have something too big you’re not ready for shoved down your throat, to have it stretch out your throat, to block even a single breath -  _ now his baby brother is going through that.  _ “Stop. Slade - stop -  _ stop  _ \- you can’t -” Dick doesn’t want this to be happening. He doesn’t want to see this at all.

Slade grunts, a blissful expression, shoving more and more of his cock down Damian’s throat. “You have no fucking idea how  _ good  _ he feels, boy. He’s even tighter than you were.” Damian chokes and gags around it, and Slade only shoves himself in deeper. 

Dick feels lightheaded, breath coming faster and faster because this  _ isn’t  _ supposed to happen. He barely registers Slade’s jab at him, because all he can think of is Damian. His brother is supposed to be safe, to stay safe and unharmed and untouched, supposed to grow up happy and smiling and not - not  _ choking on Slade’s cock. _

“Funny though,” Slade muses. “It just makes him take cock all the better. I suppose all of you were just made to be used like this, hm?”

“Stop,” Dick whispers, eyes locked on Damian. He wants to hold Damian. To comfort him. To hug him and never let go. To rip him away from Slade and never let anyone else touch him again. But instead he’s here, frozen, unable to do anything without Slade threatening to kill them. His eyes meet Damian’s - blurred with tears from the choking, but his expression is still fierce, and Dick wants to cry, because he can see the fear beneath. He’s scared too. He blinks as his vision blurs, unable to stop the tears from falling as he sobs. It’s not fair, Damian is the one hurt, but it shouldn’t be  _ him _ , he didn’t  _ deserve  _ it, but Dick is too  _ weak  _ to even help him, unable to do  _ anything  _ even as Damian’s trying so hard to be strong. 

He is a  _ failure  _ of an older brother.

“ _ Fuck,” _ Slade hisses, abruptly, pulling out, and white come splatters all over Damian’s face as he sputters, landing on his lashes, cheeks, and some even on his mouth. His small hands rise to wipe them away, but Slade slaps them away. “Don’t wipe it away.” When Damian snarls, he says sternly, “Behave, kid. Or  _ else.”  _ and though Damian hands stay fisted, and his glare never drops.

“Fuck you, Wilson,” Damian speaks finally, voice hoarse but nonetheless not failing to convey his fury. He gets a backhand in turn, sending him sprawling to the ground.

He should have killed him, Dick thinks numbly. Should have killed him when he had the chance, so that Slade could have never touched his little brother in the first place.

“Don’t get uppity now, kid,” Slade says. “You’re in position to be, when you’ve proved you’re just a baby slut. Just look at how well a job you’ve done on my cock. What do you think now, Grayson? Think it’s enough for me to split him open on my cock?”

Dick jerks out of the numb haze he was in at that, panicking. “You can’t - you can’t mean to -”

“I do and I will,” Slade says dismissively. 

Dick looks at him, horrified. Damian is even younger than he was when it first happened to him, smaller, and Slade has only gotten rougher and crueler over the years. “You’re going to kill him,” he protests, neck straining the collar again as he strains forward. “Slade - please - you can have  _ me,  _ just don’t-”

“I’ll take what I want, boy,” Slade snaps, eye narrowing and then relaxing again. He concedes, “Well, I suppose I could let you stretch him out, first.” 

It takes a moment for Slade’s suggesting to sink in, but Dick flinches at it, shocked. “I - what - how could you - I would  _ never  _ sink to your level, Slade,” he snarls, vehement and repulsed.

Slade shrugs carelessly. “Then I suppose I’ll get right to fucking him, then.”

“No, don’t-”

“He’s going to get fucked by me either way, boy. That won’t change. Decide, now, whether or not it’ll be before or after you fuck him.” Slade’s eye glitters at him, cruel. “What will it be, boy?”

And what can Dick say to that? Damian doesn’t deserve to get hurt by Slade, to have his first time hurt enough to make him scream, to have it while being  _ raped  _ by a man like Slade. He deserves to be loved, to have it done by someone who loves him and who he loves in turn, to be cherished at every moment, to have it be an occasion that he can remember  _ fondly.  _ Damian deserves the best, for it to be with someone he can  _ choose.  _ Instead, he can either get raped by Slade, or by his own  _ brother. _

Just what is Dick supposed to  _ do? _

######  _ -/- _

If Damian could, he would take Wilson by the throat and rip apart his neck with his  _ teeth.  _ Just having him near, having his exist so close to him makes his skin crawl. But Deathstroke’s all too real threat of shocking Grayson to death still hangs in the air, forcing him to keep a tight control on his boiling blood and  _ ‘behave’ _ . 

If it were for anyone else, Damian would have bit and ripped his cock right in two, damn the consequences, and then shoved it down their throat instead for thinking they could  _ ever  _ tell him what to do.

But… 

_ I don’t need  _ Nightwing  _ alive, kid. _

He shudders. The thought of Grayson dying right in front of him, because of him, for him, all while Damian watches and is unable to do a damn thing is  _ unacceptable _ . 

So he seethes, instead, quietly obeying for now, stalling for time, for his father to find them, for an opening, for something, for  _ anything.  _ He even considered killing him, but Slade had made it clear their collars were tied to his vitals. If his heartbeat stopped, if he died, they died. Damian should be horrified, but what else can he do? He just needs to wait until they have a way out, everything else is secondary.

But despite himself, it  _ hurts,  _ when he sees Dick hesitate at Slade’s ultimatum.

He’s not stupid. He knows, intellectually, it’s because Dick cares, because he loves him and doesn’t want to ever hurt him in any way, but. But sometimes Damian wishes Dick would look at him as something more than a child to be protected, love him as something  _ more _ . And this just reminds him of what a fool’s dream it is, that of course Dick would never want him that way, that Damian might as well be a  _ freak  _ for wanting it.

But knowing doesn’t stop him from  _ wanting.  _

He doesn’t want Wilson. It’s not the pain he’s afraid of, but he  _ hates  _ him. Hates him for hurting Dick, for all that he’s done, all that he wants to do. He wants  _ Dick.  _ Grayson. Richard. His big brother. He wants  _ him.  _ Maybe it’s selfish, maybe he’ll only hurt Dick by doing this, maybe it would be better for him to let Deathstroke tear him apart than let Dick suffer through it, but - 

This might be his only chance to ever be with Dick. 

Surely, Dick would never look down on him, for wanting it to hurt  _ less?  _ His brother did have a tendency of being rather sentimental.

“It’s okay,” the words tumble out before he can think twice. “I want - I don’t want it to be him,” he says stiffly. 

Dick’s eyes snap to him, red from crying, hands stretching out to him. “Damian, are you-”

“ _ Please,”  _ Damian says softly, hands clenching. 

His eyes soften, still concerned, and Damian doesn’t know what he’d do if Dick refused, but-

“Okay,” Dick says quietly.

Slade shoves him forward, sending him stumbling into the bed, and he bites back a snarl, but Dick catches him before he can fall. Guiltily, he allows it to last a second too long before separating, looking up at Dick. Whatever his brother sees in him, it makes him force his expression into something neutral, because the expression on his face is  _ heartbreaking. _

“Oh, Damian,” Dick murmurs, and then he’s pulling Damian in for a tight hug. He squirms, come on his face smearing on Dick’s skin, but Dick’s clinging with a quiet need he hasn’t seen in a while and all Damian can do is cling back. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”

No, it wasn’t. Whatever happened, from now on, things would never be the same. But Dick sounds so desperate and Damian finds himself agreeing, if only to give Dick the reassurance. “It will,” he promises back, voice wavering.

“Enough of that,” Slade drawls, sounding irritated. “Get to it, boy, and start stretching out both his holes, or I’ll be inclined to step in.”

Dick glares at Slade over the top of his head, the loathing in his eyes all too clear. “Aren’t you going to give any lube?”

Slade outright laughs. “It’s called spit, you stupid boy.”

There’s a tight fury in Dick’s expression letting Damian know he’s about to do something stupid. “Grayson,” he said quietly, tugging on his hand. His cheeks suddenly burn. “I’ll be alright. Let’s simply get this over with, alright?”

His brother still hesitates. “Tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

He nods, unable to speak when Dick is looking at him like that. Like he’s something precious. Even with his face still smeared with another’s spent. He doesn’t understand how Dick can stand to look at him.

His brother raises a hand, mouth parting as he prepares to slick it up, and Damian mouth parts reflexively with him. He wants to wrap his own mouth around then, wants to suck them, wants to  _ touch  _ him, but Dick is putting them in his own mouth instead. There’s a soft flush to Dick’s skin that makes it shine and all Damian can think of is how many times those fingers have touched him, ruffled his hair, pet him, hugged him and  _ now-  _

“What the fuck are you doing, boy?” Slade snaps before the fingers can even enter Dick’s mouth. It takes all the patience Damian has not to wring Slade’s neck with his bare hands. “Did I say you could do it yourself? Put your fucking fingers in  _ his  _ mouth.”

Dick bristles. “I’m not-”

Slade strides forward, and Dick tenses, drawing himself up, but all Slade does is yank his hand forward, pressing his fingers against Damian’s mouth. Damian yelps in shock but all that does is push Dick’s fingers into his mouth. They go deep, reaching his throat immediately, and he chokes. He wants to bite down, but stops, reminding himself that this is Dick, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. He just coughs, gagging around it.

“Slade!” Dick snaps, sounding distressed, trying to pull his fingers out but all that does is shift them inside him and make him gag more. “Stop it, you’re hurting him!”

A sigh, a disappointed breath of air as Slade’s hand, heavy, lands around his neck again, and Dick goes still. It aches, from Slade’s earlier choking, and throbs in the anticipation of pain “I’m getting tired of your backtalk, boy,” Slade says softly, voice dangerous. “How long do you think he can last without air?”

Dick flinches first. 

Slade looms forward, from behind Damian, and he has to dig his nail into his palms, hair prickling in warning as his hand tightens just a fraction. “ _ Apologize _ .”

The fingers in his mouth tense, but as Dick’s eyes flicker from Slade’s hand to his neck, he relents. “I’m sorry,” he says stiffly.

“Like you  _ mean  _ it,” Slade replies, voice lowering dangerously, hand tightening.

Dick’s eyes widen. “Slade - I’m sorry _ ,  _ okay? I’m  _ sorry.”  _ His tone is much more earnest this time, and Damian hates it, hates having to watch his brother abase himself for his sake.

Slade’s gaze is heavy on him as his hand curls in Damian’s hair. “The fuck are you waiting for, kid?  _ Suck.” _

And despite himself, Damian only spares a customary glare before begins to suck, cheeks flushing. He can’t bring himself to look at Dick, instead just focusing on the fingers, on licking them and tasting them. This isn’t how he would have wanted to do this - but he  _ does  _ want to, and he tries to make it good for Dick.

When Slade makes Dick switch hands, he looks up, stealing a glance. Dick’s cheeks are flushed too, but he’s looking right at Damian. Damian’s eyes duck down again almost immediately, unable to hold that wait. He wonders what’s going through his brother’s head. If he likes it, the way Damian likes him.

That’s not possible, of course, but it’s a nice dream, and it ends all too soon, Slade pulling him away. 

Dick’s fingers stay outreached towards him, a trail of saliva connecting them till it breaks apart, like Dick  _ wants  _ him.

“Enough of that,” Slade says impatiently, pushing him up onto the bed. “Get on with it.”

Dick’s fingers are soft, hesitant, hovering before him, like he’s afraid to touch him. Damian’s hands tighten on Dick’s shoulder. He wonders, anxiously, if the hesitance is because he’s repulsed by him, or simply because he’s afraid. He forces himself to meet Dick’s eyes, searching.

“Damian…” Dick says quietly, eyes soft and full of concern. His eyes flicker up, to Slade, a flash of fear in them, and Damian feels a lump in his throat. This is his fault. If he hadn’t been weak enough that he got them caught -

“Do I need to guide you through everything?” Slade snaps, peeved. “Or do you want me to get on with it, hm?” He forcefully tilts Damian’s head backward, lips curling into a cruel sneer as Damian snarls. “With how eagerly you were sucking on his fingers like a  _ slut _ , I bet you’d enjoy me shoving into you dry, wouldn’t you?”

“No!” Dick blurts out frantically. “Don’t, please, I’m doing it-”

“Then stop dallying and  _ do it.  _ I won’t ask again,” Slade cuts him off harshly, dragging his hands forward, one to his folds and another further behind to his ass. “Stretch him out and make him wet, boy, or I’ll make him  _ bleed.” _

Damian thinks of how big Slade’s cock had been in his mouth, how he hadn’t been able to breathe a single bit, how it had barely fit all, and thinks he will bleed either way. Dick obeys, and a finger presses into his cunt and another up his ass, and he gasps. He hasn’t ever had anything here before, has never seen the need to, and it’s - it doesn’t hurt, exactly, but it’s  _ weird.  _ He squirms, flushing, because he can feel himself become wet almost immediately.

Dick stops immediately. “Dami? Are you okay?” he asks frantically, going to remove his fingers.

Slade, the utter bastard, doesn’t let him, taking his hands and then shoving them in as deep as they’ll go.

Damian  _ shrieks,  _ high pitched and aborted and the wounded cry Dick releases hurts him nearly as much. “Damian!” Dick tugs, but Slade keeps them in place. 

“I told you, boy, I wouldn’t ask again,” Slade says cruelly. He shoves in a finger of his own, in each of Damian’s holes, beside Dick’s own, and this time, he’s able to stifle the scream before it gets out.

“No,” Damian whispers, because - because he doesn’t want it to be Slade, doesn’t want it to hurt, doesn’t want Dick to be crying, but  _ that’s what’s happening.  _ “Stop.”

“ _ Slade,”  _ Dick says, pained. “Please, I’m sorry - I’m sorry - he doesn’t deserve this - I swear I’ll  _ listen so please-” _

Damian feels tears burn at the corner of his eyes as Slade forces yet another finger inside. It’s rough, with nothing to slicken it except for a little of saliva from Dick’s fingers. He gasps, choking, fingers digging into Dick’s shoulders.

Slade scoffs. “You always promise shit you can’t follow, boy. Why don’t you learn from your brother, hm? Let me show you how  _ obedient  _ he can be.” His hands mercifully leave, leaving Damian half collapsed against Dick for half a second before he’s pulled back.

“Your brother’s going to  _ fuck  _ you, kid,” Slade drawls at him. “Why don’t you do him a favor and get him ready like a good little slut?” The way he pushes Damian’s head down till it’s right over Dick’s cock leaves no room for misinterpretation.

Damian flushes scarlet as Dick freezes.

“ _ Or else,”  _ Slade chuckles. “Well, I’ll still fuck you either way. But it’ll be over a fucking  _ corpse.” _

That prompts Damian into moving, mouth enclosing the head of Dick’s cock almost automatically.

“Dami, you don’t have to -  _ ah,”  _ Dick gasps as Damian’s tongue flicks against his slit. Dick doesn’t say much of anything after that, only soft pants escaping him.

It’s much smaller than Slade’s, but still nothing to scoff at. He doesn’t look at Dick again, not wanting to see his expression. He focuses on what’s in front him, trying to move his mouth the way Slade had liked, trying to make Dick like it. When Dick hardens fully, swelling, it’s a thing of pride, and he’s relieved that it happens quickly.

“Hands at your side and stay still, boy,” Slade orders in response to Dick’s hips suddenly jerking up, and Damian sees Dick’s hands clench in the sheets. Something flutters in him, soft and warm, at that.  _ He’s  _ making Dick lose control. 

It doesn’t last long, because Slade will never let anything good last long. Damian  _ despises  _ him when he pulls him away again, but the sight of Dick, naked and flushed and pupils blown because of  _ him _ , is almost enough to make up for it. Almost. The hard cock he can feel pressing against from behind is enough to have him tensing, disgust welling up in memory of that horrid taste.

Slade turns him around, making him tense, but all he does is shove Damian back, till he falls onto Dick’s chest with a yelp. Damian should be getting up, moving away until he’s not squishing his brother, but Dick’s hands are steady and warm on his arms, and his cock is heated and slick against his lower back.

And then Damian doesn’t have much of a choice anymore, Slade’s legs swinging over Dick’s and gripping Damian’s hips, keeping him pinned. 

Damian’s heart pounds. He knows what’s coming next, knows that there’s nothing he can do to stop it, not unless he wants his brother to  _ die.  _ And that can’t be allowed to happen. 

“Slade, please-”

Dick’s begging again. Begging for him. Trying to appeal for whatever scraps of humanity remained in Slade, to get him to stop. But Damian doesn’t hear a single word, his chest tightening. He doesn’t care what Slade does to him. He just wants Dick to be the first. Wants to push himself up and sink down on his brother’s cock, wanted Dick to fuck him and lose his cool and - 

His hips are being lifted up, and his hands reflexively dig into Slade’s biceps, but as he feels the head of Slade’s cock push against his folds, he tenses again and cries not to cry. Dick’s arms wrap around him like a hug, soft meaningless words of comfort choked out through sobs into his ears.

He doesn’t know why they make him relax anyway - it’s not like any words spoken or any soft touches will help him get out of this situation. There’s no logical reason for it. But Dick just  _ did.  _ He made everything better, and all Damian wants is to fall back into Dick’s embrace completely, to snuggle in and not let go, erase Slade completely.

But all trying to block out Slade does is leave him unprepared for when he feels a second cock nudge his rim. 

His eyes fly open, breath hitching.  _ Oh,  _ he thinks numbly. This is what Slade meant when he said Dick would fuck him.

This isn’t how he wanted it. 

But it is what he’s getting.

Slade pushes him down and Damian manages to stifle a scream as both of the tips of their cocks suddenly push in at once. He can’t stop the choked off gasp however, nor the tears that pool at his eyes. 

Oh  _ fuck,  _ the stretch. Damian whimpers, looking down at horror at how little of Slade was in him, of how much more was left to enter in him. Slade would force in every last inch of it, he knew, just like he had pushed it down his throat. His breath quickens.

“Sacred, little boy?” Slade leers at him, purposefully dragging him down lower. 

Damian gasps, but shakes his head adamantly as he feels Dick tense beneath him. “I- I’m fine,” he grits out, brows furrowed as he tries to breathe through the pain, blocking out words. At least in the front, where Slade is in him, he’s still slick, smoothening the way. But behind… although Dick isn’t moving, just holding on tightly, it hurts  _ more,  _ because spit makes for a shitty lube, and Slade hadn’t let Dick stretch him out much either. Which isn’t  _ fair at all,  _ but… Dick is still hard. At least he’s liking that part at least. He breathes, focusing on the breaths exhaled and the hands still dripping him, trying to relax.

“You’re hurting him, Slade, please just-”

“Another word out of you to me, boy, and I’ll shock you both till you can’t lift a damn finger.”

Damian shudders, leaning back and pressing his head back into the crook of Dick’s neck. “I’m okay,” he says softly, a little breathless. “I can take it.”  _ As long as you hold me,  _ is what he doesn’t say, but he doesn’t have to - Dick’s arms are wrapped around him protectively, useless as it is.

Slade just snorts and forces him down further, apparently deciding he’s had enough. He keeps pushing in and out until he with one hard shove he can’t hold back anymore and has to let out a sharp cry of pain. 

“Damian,” comes Dick’s worried voice, strained, hands tightening.

“I’m okay,” he repeats, choking on it. Dick doesn’t like to see him hurt. So he can’t be hurt. He closes his eyes, and breathes. Dick is inside him, fully, balls touching his ass, and he can feel the sharp wet sting of blood in his ass, but Slade hasn’t even pushed in halfway yet. And yet, he’s already so full, and it  _ hurts,  _ and it  _ burns,  _ and he doesn’t like it and he wants to  _ cry  _ but he  _ can’t  _ cry and he  _ hates  _ it.

Slade laughs softly. “Don’t be such a child, Grayson. This isn’t even the  _ worst  _ part yet _.”  _

Dick tenses, and Damian wraps his hands tight around Dick’s wrists to keep him from responding from Slade’s bait. There’s a cruel glint to Slade’s eye, one that gives him just enough time for his body to tense as slams into him. Again. And again. And again. At some point, he can’t stop from crying out anymore.

“Do you have any idea how fucking tight you are?” Slade pants out in between thrusts. “Fucking hell, maybe I will keep both of you after all, if only to have this tight of a cunt to fuck.”

Damian is sobbing, tears pouring freely, his facade cracked and shattered with each brutal thrust and each trickle of blood that sputters out of him. Slade  _ still  _ isn’t all the way it. Finger tips wipe away his tears, soothing words whispered in his ears, and all Damian can do is sink into Dick. Though Dick isn’t actively moving himself, each thrust of Slade’s makes him bounce a little on Dick’s cock. 

Slade keeps it up, just pushing and pushing, until Damian swears he can almost see an indentation in his stomach. He whimpers, and Dick’s hand slides down, rubbing over it. That elicits a growl, Slade thrusts abruptly speeding up even more. He whines, distressed, but Slade doesn’t stop. “Pretty little whores,” Slade mocks, voice a little strained, like he’s near the edge. “Perhaps I should leave you tied together, hm? Since you seem to be enjoying yourselves so much. You can fuck like the mindless sluts you are.” 

Dick protests feebly, but it rings hollow with his cock still hard inside Damian. His breathing is hard, exhales more like soft stifled moans, and then, abruptly, Damian feels a different sort of warmth blooming inside. Dick - Dick  _ came,  _ he realizes. Just from being in him.

The realization has him clenching, and that’s enough to apparently push Slade over the edge too, sinking in deep before releasing within him, not even bothering to pull out. Damian doesn’t even have time to feel disgust before he’s crying out in pain again, when Slade bites down on Damian’s neck as he comes, teeth sinking deep and blood blooming, leaving a deep hickey.

“ _ Mine,”  _ Slade breathes, as he finally pulls out, letting his come drip out of Damian’s abused cunt. “I should put a fucking brand on you both,” he remarks, smirking cruelly. “Wouldn’t do for you to get mistaken as  _ common  _ whores after all.”

Damian glares back, but he’s too numb and exhausted and on edge to do anything. He just curls further into Dick, wanting to sink fully into him if he could. His body aches from the rough handling, and all he wants to do is go to sleep in these arms and never wake up.

“You’re disgusting,” Dick spits at Slade, voice low with fury.

“And  _ you  _ came in your brother,” Slade retorts, lips curling. “What does that make you, boy?”

Dick doesn’t have an answer for that. 

Damian wishes he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
